


Sansa Stark Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Imagines, oneshots and prompts for Sansa Stark
Relationships: Sansa Stark / Reader, Sansa Stark / You, Sansa Stark x Reader, Sansa Stark x You
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

You stood completely still. Sansa waited for you to move, to say something. Her eldest sister, her comfort of home, protector from the queen regent. Up until now the two of you had been playing a game, calculating carefully, taking steps to guarantee you both live while slowly advancing your position on the imagined game board you described to your sister.

"You are sure?" You asked and she nodded.

"I received the news earlier... what are we to do now?" She asked you and you sighed.

"We continue, for our family, we will not be forgotten by history." You said firmly and she seemed to cheer up a little.

You spent the rest of the day together in your room. When Shae came for Sansa she was reluctant to leave you and the two of you had to be convinced to separate. As soon as you were alone you slumped onto your bed, sobbing loudly.

Hours passed and you cried until your head ached and you were making noise rather than crying. When you finally fell asleep it was a restless one.

When you were woken the next morning you were cold. Whispers filled the city as people spoke of your lack of care. Rumours that you had approved your twins death yourself. The Lannisters had spent the time keeping you and Sansa captive trying to break through to you and find some weakness to exploit.

Their work was squandered and not even the queen regent herself could find a threat to rattle you. "They say you do not care."

"Sansa you are young and you do not understand." You sighed and she frowned.

"Then help me, for all I know I could loose you tomorrow!" She snapped and you hushed her, glancing to the door.

"We are going to have to be cunning, manipulative and cruel." You glanced at her and held out your hand for hers. "We will trust only each other, no secrets and we shall have our home back... secure our lives and avenge what has happened to us when we are strong enough."

"But what about Arya?" She asked and you smiled.

"The old gods and the new cannot create such a thing to strike fear into our sister. We will be alright." You promised, wishing your sister good night before repeating your nights of crying until you fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, are you coming with me?" Sansa snapped and you didn't look at her.

"No." You sighed and she looked surprised.

"What, why not?" She hissed and pulled you aside.

"You make me feel like I'm not good enough." You admitted Sansa jerked back as if you'd struck her.

"That was not my intent (Y/N)." She sighed and you nodded slowly.

"I don't think I can come with you." You whispered and she stepped away from you.


	3. Chapter 3

"(Y/N) will not be easy to keep in the crypts." Daenerys said across the table to Tyrion.

"Perhaps her fire would be useful?" Tyrion started. Sansa raised her eyebrows in amusement as Daenerys' head snapped towards Tyrion and she gave him a withering glare.

"Absolutely not, she is a child." She snapped, glancing at Jon who gave an awkward nod.

"I thought we needed all the dragons we could get." Sansa said casually as she reached for her goblet and sipped from it as she looked over the brim with a blank face.

Before Danny could reply the doors pushed open and Sansa's eyes fell on a child no older than seven or eight. Perhaps a few inches shorter than Lady Mormont she carried an air of importance. She was dressed similarly to Daenerys, the coat was light blue rather than white and three dragon pieces crowned her braids. There was no denying the girl was a Targaryen, the features were unmistakable.

"Mother. Varys has a riddle for me and I cannot answer it will you help?" You asked her as she lifted you to sit in her lap.

"Not just yet. Where are your guards?" She asked with a gentle smile as she stroked your cheek.

"The wolf soldier showed me how to sneak." You said and mimed sneaking to Daenerys who laughed as you hopped down and rushed to show Tyrion your sneaking. "I can scare all the white walkers away. I just sneak and BOO!" You giggled as you scrambled under the table and jumped out at Tyrion who pretended to keel over in shock.

"Forgive me, Princess (Y/N) is getting very good at sneaking. Lady Stark finds her antics amusing." Missandei said as she glided into the room.

"Go with Missandei sweetheart, I will find you once the meeting is done." Daenerys promised with an encouraging smile. Sansa gave a smile that was clearly a smirk of amusement when you crinkle your nose and looked in her direction. "I do not want to hide inside! I want to play with Drogon!"

"(Y/N)!" Daenerys hissed, clearly flustered when she couldn't get you to stop.

"Varys says I have to stay in the crypts but I WON'T! I will fight with my fire!" You said with a pout and squealed when Missandei tried to shoo you out of the room.

"Princess Targaryen." Sansa said so camly that everyone hushed and looked at her as she rose from her seat and rounded the table. "If your fire can kill white walkers I must make a request of you."

"Yes!" You said excitedly as she crouched down to look you in the eye while Daenerys glanced at Jon as if to silently beg him to intervene.

"I have hundreds of people preparing to hide in the crypts but almost all of them are unable to fight. The men will be too busy fighting to defend us. Bar Lord Tyrion of course. It would be a great comfort of you would agree to defend them for me." She smiled kindly and held out her hand for you to shake. You quickly shook it and beamed a proud smile as Missandei led you out.

"Well that was easier than expected." Varys said as he entered the room, having caught the end of the interaction.

"I grew up with Arya. It may not convince her to stay down in the crypts but for now she will entertain the idea, hopefully she will be spooked into staying safe." Sitting at the table again there was a moment of awkward silence as Daenerys looked her up and down before surrendering a smile.

"Thank you." Danny said softly before the meeting continued.

************************************************************

"They're down in the crypts." Jon said as he rushed to Daenerys' side as she finished giving commands and folded her hands, looking over the army in worry.

"Hopefully they'll stay safe. As safe as we can." Danny muttered as she sighed and glanced at Jon who looked positively morbid.

They watched in silence as the army surged forward to challenge the first wave of enemies. In the distance Daenerys spotted someng, squinting she frowned and lent forwards a little.

"No!" She gasped as she realised you were riding your horse with the front row of Dothraki. She turned to start ordering people to rescue you until the dragons shrieked. Rhaegal surged forwards and let out a crime as the battlefield exploded in fire, the sound of it ignoring let a huge echoing boom rattle around Winterfell.

"Get her back." Jon shouted after trying to get Daenerys attention but found he was unable to get her to focus on anything but your horse, retreating through the soldiers as a path parted for you.

"(Y/N)! I can't lose her too!" Daenerys yelped and started to panic.

"Dany. It will be alright, soldiers are going to get her to Sansa in the crypts. The dragon is watching over her. We need you to fight..." Jon trailed off when she shook her head and left to find Drogon. With a quick glance he could see you, burning your way through White Walkers that had caught up to you and those who were fighting were quick to pick off anything that you missed. He was rather impressed.

"She is the Khalakki of my Khalasar. I lost her twin to a witch and we thought she would not survive the desert, they begged and pleaded for me to leave her with her father, to die. Yet she did survive. I will not abandon her now. I never will. No one will tell me too." She barked at Jon whose face changed to one of sympathy before nodding.

"Forgive me your grace. I didn't mean to imply that you should turn your back on her. It is just that she is holding her own. I will try and have her sent back to the crypts." Jon said politely. She nodded firmly and rushed to climb onto Drogon. He chuckled a little when he saw your horse knocked off its feet and with no hesitation you scrambled onto Ghost's back before Jorah yanked you away and shooed you towards the crypts..


	4. Chapter 4

"Keep going!" Theon shouted as you and Sansa ran, hand in hand. He kept pausing to yank her forward every now and then. You weren't sure how you were still running but you couldn't stop. You could hear hooves of horses thundering and the shouts of the men sent to find Sansa.

You stopped, glancing the other way. "I'm going to go this way." You said, theon nodded but didn't pay attention until Sansa stopped and wouldn't move.

"You can not go that way! We need to stay together." Sansa insisted.

"I can meet you later on but I need to lead them away!" You insisted quickly, knowing there wasn't much time for discussion.

"All right, I see what you're trying to do, but it's not gonna work." Sansa said and shook her head. "We go together or we don't go at all. If I leave you to die I will never forgive myself."

"Fine." You said when Theon glared at you. The three of you started running again.


End file.
